Dragon tears and Foxblood The Foxblood Alliance
by Kurai Tasogare
Summary: The Foxblood Alliance is an alliance of demons and demon hunters out to fufill the Dragon tear Prophecy. And in the center of it all, confused and secretly double agents are Hiei, Kitsune, Ryunosuke, Kurai, Koenma and Koori, all charged to Kill Kurama.
1. Secret's and Betrayal

Dragon Tears and Foxblood

Chapter One: Secrets and Betrayal.

NOTE: Readers, this may seem utterly confusing, but as long as you keep reading chapters and noticing hints and subtexts, my rich plot will shine through.

DRAGON TEARS AND FOXBLOOD

_Only a demon can kill it's own_

_Only the traitor can reap seeds sown_

_The gates of the night will be opened and will flood_

In the name of Dragon tears and Foxblood 

_The dark huntress shall come in the day_

_And end all Yaku-sha life_

_We knew it would come, we knew there's a way_

_All for Dragon Tears and Foxblood._

_The prince of the Youko's shall fall in the fight_

_At the cost of the queen of the night_

_All these things will come to pass_

_All for Dragon Tears and Foxblood._

"Ryunosuke…."

The black clad demon huntress kneeled before the alter of King Yama.

" Yes, my Lord?" The Changeling demon replied.

" You know what to do, Ryunosuke. The Yaku-sha. The traitor. Kill him."

Rynuo dared to look up from her kneeling position, and peer into the Eye of the Altar: " The Fox Demon, then? In order to fulfill the prophecy of Dragon Tears and Foxblood?"

" Yes. _Only a Demon traitor can kill it's own_."

Ryuno kept the surge of anger she felt in her under control. It was not wise to anger the King of the Underworld. Or to quote the old prophecy, but the King did what he pleased when he pleased.

" You are the greatest Demon Hunter in the history of Demon Hunters!" Yama said, " Forget the fact that he was your fathers brother. You are your own, Ryunosuke. A demon. Prove it."

Ryuno rose, and felt her cold heart fill with a sense of content.

" Yeah." She grinned, drawing a pair of slim qua-blades, " This'll be fun."

Kitsune looked up at Koenma. The seven hundred-year-old prince now looked that of a teenager again.

"Kitsune, please you have to find him, I'm afraid the prince of the Youko's has returned" Kitsune's human slender human body was tall and quite an attitude added to it.

"Koenma!" She said her fists balling, " You really can't expect me to-"

"Kitsune, please you must kill him. You want to blow our real intentions to the Foxblood Alliance? After all the preparations and spy networks we've set up to bring the Alliance around Yama's pointy ears, you want to let this come in front of- "

"What else!" She yelled.

"Ryunosuke will need a partner,

"Ryunosuke…." Kitsune frowned, " A partner…"

She was a double agent, and knew it was risky to be playing the game that she was. Kitsune tossed her pretty head, and asked, " Who do you have in mind?"

" Ryunosuke." Koenma said, " You know. The daughter of the Changeling Demon and the human woman. Ryuno has been working on our side, feeding us information about the acts of my father for thousands of years. She has been working Yama for years, and now she has his trust, he thinks she is the Dragon mentioned in the Prophecy, meaning bad for the Alliance, good for us."

" How do we know we can trust her?" Kitsune wondered aloud, " Ryuno is like seriously obsessed with your dad. How do we know that She will screw the plan, and kill Kurama anyway? How d owe know she really isn't the Dragon? What if she is? Then all our work will have been to help Yama and the Alliance!

Koenma grinned, " Trust me. She won't. They're both Yaku-Sha. They're related. Come on, Kit. Ryuno's _supposed_ to look like she's against us."

Kitsune frowned, " This entire string of Demon spies is getting very suspicious!" She said, " I think we should terminate the Alliance."

" Terminate the Foxblood Alliance?" Koenma exclaimed, " Kit-That alliance is the only reason that all the Demon hunters in the World aren't out for your blood for being a Yaku-Sha."

" I know." Kitsune sighed, " But I've been able to disguise my self really well. Does it have to be this way?"

" It does." Koenma said softly.

" Kurama don't know about the plan of the project, does he. When Me'n Ryuno show up, he's really gonna think we're out to kill him?"

" Right." Koenma looked away, " That's only because if the Prince of Youko's knew that you weren't fighting out pure cold blood, then he might not convince Yama that-"

" Hush!" Kitsune put a hand over Koenma's mouth, " You want to blab the plan to the entire world at large? Look-Ryuno should be waiting in the town square like we agreed last month. Good luck in your half of the plan, Koenma."

In a blast of cold, she was gone.

Koenma sighed.

" This is going to be hard to pull off, Kit. Kurama is sharper than you think."

Kitsune looked at Ryuno.

Kitsune's silver-aqua hair was hiding the look in her scarlet eyes. What was going through her mind? What if Kurama died? She didn't know anymore. She was willing to bet that Ryunosuke didn't much care.

"Hello, Kitsune" Ryuno said calmly to her partner.

"Hello, Ryunosuke" Kitsune only as coolly as an Ice Demon can, all the while thinking _You're a Yaku-sha's Yaku-sha, you know that, Dragon? Everyone in the Alliance has fallen for you, thinking your all straight. I'm not a sucker. You're a traitor, Ryuno. No one can trust you. You'd better go perform a sixth level banishment spell on yourself and save my Kurama the trouble of- _

Kitsune's face masked her emotions completely. The Fox-demon/ice demon was just short of glaring at the Dragon demon, and tried to match Ryuno's cold level gaze.

" We have a job to do." Ryuno said coolly, " We'd better get to it…unless…you want to chicken out…Kit.."

Kitsune scowled at the casual request, and Kurama was Ryuno's uncle, after all, so why would she-

" Are you coming or not?"

Kitsune snapped back to reality. She almost snapped at her, but thought better of it. Ryuno yawned, and uttered a simple tenth level locater spell. Kit felt her hair stand on end as the spell was wrought.

" I know where the Fox is!" She said, " Come on, Kit."

_" You watch your back, Dragon._" Kit thought, " _You watch_."

The village was a great place to get away from it all.

Kurama looked up at the tree as he saw the fire/ice demon sitting in the tree.

"Come down here, Hiei" Kurama said calmly looking across the beautiful gardens in the village of the Youko.

"Hn." Hiei said with his usual remark to the fox.

"Hey, Kurama"

Kurama turned, and grinned at his friend Yusuke. The Mazaku had black still slicked back hair and hadn't changed a bit.

Hiei's gaze was even more downcast than normal. This was hard to do. Hiei was in on the plan as well, utterly betraying the trust of Kurama, his friend. Not even Kitsune, Kurama's fiancé, completely trustworthy. At least the fox would still have Yusuke. Poor, poor, blundering clueless Yusuke.

"Hiei, are you alright?" Kurama asked the demon.

Hiei gave his head a little shake. It seemed almost wrong to be plotting against Kurama like this, almost indecent. Then and there Hiei was tempted to tell Kurama everything, but his own cold as steel will hold him back.

" Ryuno and Kitsune might be coming by." Was all that he said.

Kurama gave a smile, " Good. I haven't heard from Kit since a few moons ago, and it'll be nice to see Ryuno again, it's been ages."

"_If you only knew."_ Hiei thought grimly. To mask any emotion that he might have emitted, Hiei swiftly turned his back on Kurama. However, Kurama was as perceptive as ever.

" Something is wrong with you, my friend. What is it?"

" Yeah!" Yusuke said, " I thought you'd be thrilled to see Ryuno again, if not Kitsune."

" I have my reasons." Hiei said solemnly.

" You always do." Yusuke said, clapping him on the shoulder. Hiei jumped up even higher into the tree trying to get away from them.

Kurama was holding Hiei back from becoming a thief again. Now that the Spirit Detectives were all fired he should have left he knew.

"Hey, Hiei" Hiei looked down from the tree there she stood Kurama's old fiancée, Kitsune.

Hiei flinched. Kitsune looked as though she had been crying recently.

" Kit!" Kurama said brightly, leaping foreword to embrace her.

Kitsune backed away, " I'm sorry, Kurama."

" For what?" Kurama looked bewildered.

Hiei shot Kitsune a Severe look, " I'm sure it's nothing worth..Mentioning."

Kit seemed to regain herself. " How have you been, Kurama?"

" Fine." Kurama said, " Where's Ryuno?"

" Right here, uncle."

Kurama smiled as the Raven-haired scarlet clad half demon warrior stepped from out of nowhere. Rynuo was hardly expected to embrace her uncle, but she allowed herself to be taken captive into a gruff one-armed hug.

" Fire still burnin', Ryuno?" Yusuke said warmly.

The situation seemed overly tense. Hiei seemed intensely interested in the fingernails on his right hand.

Ryuno casually drew her qua-blades, " I just recently got these sharpened, uncle. Do you like them?"

Kurama took one of the blades, and took a look, " Nice. I've seen these plenty of times, Ryu."

Ryuno cleared her throat, eyes flashing, tense, " That's because of _Dragon tears and Foxblood."_

Silence.

Ryuno practically glared daggers at Kitsune, " _BECAUSE OF DRAGON TEARS AND FOXBLOOD!"_

Kitsune was crying openly now, " Kurama..I'm so sorry…"

" What on Earth and below it is going on?" Yusuke asked.

Ryuno twirled her qua-blade, Kitsune drew her rose,. Even Hiei drew a sword.

" For the sake of Dragon Tears and Foxblood." Ryuno said softly, " The Prophecy must be fulfilled for the Alliance. I'm going to hurt you so bad I'll have you screaming, 'Uncle', Uncle."


	2. Foxblood

Kurama looked from friend to friend.

Kitsune was crying openly, now. With great sorrow in her heart she drew her rosewhip.

" What's going on?" Kurama asked.

" Yeah guys, this is hardly a fair sparring match!" Yusuke said.

" Get out of here, unless you want to die as well!" Ryuno said coldly.

Hiei flinched, " Let's just get this over with."

Kurama drew his rosewhip, and he said, " My friends…I do not understand what is happening…."

" Your death is what's happening!" Ryuno said. With sudden speed she leaped at her Uncle, her qua-blades spinning. Kurama had his guard down, but still reacted in the nick of time. There was blood on his neck. A fraction of a second longer, and Kurama would have been dead.

Yusuke was looking really confused, " Ryuno, hey, that wasn't cool at all! We-"

Hiei looked at Yusuke, " I'm sorry."

Yusuke slumped to the ground. Not dead, but out for a while.

The others had mostly backed off, letting Ryuno do her job. Kurama was holding out on his own, but he was weakening. Ryuno's qua-blades were encased in flames, and with every whip stroke, she batted it away, and went in for a lunge, but Kurama's reflexes always saved him.

" We're not playing tag here, Uncle!" Ryuno said. Her eyes were alive, and Kitsune realized that The Dragon-demon was enjoying this-Killing her future husband. Not only that, she was prolonging his pain.

" We must go in." Hiei said," Yama must be watching us in this crucial hour. He would not want to see us standing by the sidelines, and just watching."

Kitsune mustered up an attempt at a smile, " We better hope Kuwabara don't show up."

Ryuno leaped in, and out, and there was blood on her swords. She was whispering to Kurama. To the mortal ear, her words would not have been perceptible, but Kitsune could hear every word.

" Why…." Kurama was dripping blood, and down on one knee.

" Because." Ryuno whispered, raising one of her blades to her mouth, and licking the fresh blood from it, " I hate you so much that I want to kill you. No-Killing you would not be enough for me. I want every particle in you to scream with the pain that I have had to endure. The pain that I have suffered on your bloody hands, fox."

Kurama looked at his niece, " Ryuno…I…He's making you do this. Yama is."

" NO, he's not…." Ryuno began tracing Kurama's back with her swords, as though contemplating the best way to kill him, " This is what I have wanted. This is what I have wanted for the longest time. To have you at my feet, ready to die."

"What do you want?" Kurama whispered, hands clenching.

" Other than you dead?" Ryuno said in an equally soft voice, " I want you to beg. I want you to beg to me for your worthless Foxling life. Then I won't kill you. Your humiliation is all I need. I don't need to fulfill this prophecy. It's not even me that trivial rhyme talks about. I'm just here to kill."

And guess who was listening to all of this?

Kitsune had her eyes half shut in pure anger, and her hands were clenched. She could feel claws growing. Fox claws. She could feel marks upon her face. The marks of the fox.

" Are you hearing this?" Kitsune breathed to Hiei, " Are you hearing this?"

" I am." Hiei said, " We were fools to not listen to you, Kit, and to listen to Ryu."

Kitsune felt her anger rise to a boiling pitch as Ryuno drew her swords back for the killing blow.

" FOR DRAGON TEARS AND FOXBLOOD!" Kitsune screamed, launching herself as Ryuno.

* * *

" I hate jungles. I hate bugs. I HATE THE GREAT OUTDOORS!" Kurai said with the 'passion of a thousand burning suns'. (Kazoua)

Koenma decided to ignore this comment (He had heard it enough from Kurai), and pushed back the vegetation of the vast Amazon jungle. Koori, Kitsune's full ice demon half sister helped Lord Koenma as they pushed on through the jungle. " Stop complaining, Kurai." Koori said, sounding as she always did, cool, calm, and collected.

Kurai (Kurama's younger sister) put her hands on her hips, " Look, Koori. Just because this is the eight millionth time I've said that-"

"Stop it, you two!" Koenma said wearily, " Our phase of the mission must go as well as Kitsune's. To do that, we must stick together, and follow Yama's orders directly."

Kurai rolled her eyes, "Wow, I never thought I'd hear you say THAT one!"

Koenma, Kurai, and Koori were in the South American Jungle, searching for the temple of Dragon Tears. They were on orders from Yama to find this place, and bring back any information that they would find useful as to the terms of the Dragon Tear and Foxblood Prophecy. With this sort of Mission, all of them knew that playing as double agents was very risky. Koenma knew that anything that the three of the them would find would immediately have to be handed over to Yama, or their game would be over.

Kurai seemed to be thinking along the same lines. It was only a few months after Her Darkling demon side had been destroyed, but she still had attitude. She looked around, and said, " Oh, fine then. Let's find your ruddy ole temple."

Koori pulled back a series of vines, and gasped.

Side note: Koori the calm gasping normally means that anyone other than Kurai or Koenma would be screaming in terror at this point.

The Dragon tear temple reared out of the jungle like a great cathedral. The three double agents stared in wonder at the amazing architecture.

" Queer!" Koori said, " What people built this?"

" A group of pacifist demons." Koenma said hollowly, " I hate this place. Many human sacrifices were made. Only we can find it, since we have demon blood in our veins."

"Great." Kurai kicked a skull, then froze.

" What is it?" Koori whispered.

Kurai brushed some dust and grime away from an onyx slab encrypted on the statue of a beautiful Dragon.

" What is it?" Koenma repeated. Black fire was spreading slowly across Kurai as she stood there, looking at the words written on the stone. Kurai stood there like a human torch, blazing away. Koenma and Koori knew that when this happens, Kurai was under great emotional stress.

" Kurai…." Koori was genuinely concerned.

" _STAY AWAY FROM ME_!" Kurai yelled, sounding for a moment like her Darkling demon side.

Koenma and Koori traded glances.

" It must be something to do with what is on that stone." Koori said.

The Fire intensified around Kurai, and she turned to face them.

" Kurai…."

" Please." She whispered, " Stay away."

The fire began to die, and Kurai began to sway.

" We were all wrong." Kurai said in her voice, soft as death, " We were all fools. We thought…The Dragon…The Fox…"

Koori realized she was holding her breath.

" I'm The Dragon." Kurai said, " And Kitsune is the fox. We were all fools. Ryuno isn't the Dragon. She's been playing us all along. All she wants is Kurama dead….We were all fools. We have to get to…the village. Before it's to…. before. It's…."

Koori caught Kurai as she fainted. She glanced at Koenma.

" OH dear." Koenma said, " I think we have a problem."

End of Chapter Two. If you still don't get it, ask me, and I will go against my creed, and tell you the entire plot.


End file.
